Falling Angels
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: "The angels fell from heaven, now it's Gilbert and his friends' turn to take care of them. But what if they're the cause of these?" Nyotalia. Hetero. Short-term Homo. Rated T for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Message for all of you: I'm kinda giving up my HDC (Hidden Criminals) but I won't delete it encase I'll change my mind. I'm out of ideas and all of my plans before were vanished and it will took me months to recover. Sorry if you're still waiting for the update. Maybe a review? No one really likes my story, no one even review to it. I know it already that I write poorly but I'm still learning. So yeah, maybe a review can motivate me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_**

~•~•~•~

Gilbert Beilschmidt groaned while figuring out what the hell is actually happening in their world. "So, you said that you're an angel and then you and your friends fell from heaven because you fell for a human being?" He asked the Brunette girl.

She rolled her eyes, "Is it only a coincidence or you're really a deaf?" She asked.

Gilbert sighed, "I'm just making it clear. What is your name again?" He asked.

"Lovina." She answered plainly.

Gilbert sighed and wondered how it end up like this.

'I am Gilbert Beilschmidt the Great! Now it's time for making a girl fall for me!', Gilbert thought that day, not expecting that it would really come true.

A girl around his age fell from the sky while he was walking down the road. Because of his surprise, he and the girl fell to the ground and it made them both groan. When Gilbert looked at what fell on him, he blushed a complete red.

The girl was wearing _nothing_ at all.

He wore off his hoodie and put it on to the naked girl. He sighed when the sensitive parts were nowhere to be seen now, and then he said. "Man, is GOD really making a girl fall for me… but I didn't mean it from the skies."

The girl's eyes flew open and distanced herself from Gilbert. "W-What are you doing, bastard?" She said and slowly taking a peek behind Gilbert and gasped. "W-Where's your wings, idiot? Do you know what it takes to… wait, you're Gilbert, right? What are you doing here?" She asked continuously.

Gilbert almost slam his head to the ground and sulk, "G-GOD! What have I done to deserve this weird woman?" He asked.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "What do you mean weird? Excuse me, you're actually the weird—Oh hell, don't tell me… I'm in human's world…?!" She asked and buried her cute face onto her small hands.

Gilbert straightened himself and coughed before looking up to the weird cute girl. "So, can I know where you live, miss?" He asked and smirked to himself, maybe this would soften her treatment towards him.

The girl thought for a moment and then rolled her eyes, "Should it be more accurate to ask me my name? Oh, nevermind, an idiot like you won't find out things like that. I live in Heaven." She said.

Gilbert cringed, "H-Haha! That's funny! Well, I think we should get to my house first, and let's settle things there." He said and dragged the girl along.

The girl only rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Dumbass."

~•~•~•~

At the present time, Gilbert sat across the girl which named 'Lovina'. "Do you have a surname? Or anything?" He asked.

Lovina thought about what is a surname and then shook her head, "I don't. A name is important enough." She said.

Gilbert nodded and then stood up, "I'll just make us food, just stay here. My brother will be home sooner." He said and started to walk but stopped last minute and turned to Lovina, "Don't expect anything delicious and fancy looking because we only rely on this microwave so shut it." He said and then left completely.

Lovina pouted and then sat on the sofa and cuddled herself, "I'm not even saying anything, hmmph!" She complained and caressed the fur of the dog beside her. She sighed, "I missed these things." She said.

The dog looked up to her and licked her hands that tickles her and made her giggle. "You cute furry creature." Lovina mumbled and continued to pet the dog.

Gilbert stood at the door and stared at her unbelievably, 'Man, did she just giggle? T-That's so cute to be legal!' He screamed internally.

But things didn't stayed as it is. Gilbert's brother, which is Ludwig, went inside and said, "Brother, I'm home—Who are you?" Ludwig asked Lovina.

Lovina looked up and _nearly_ smiled, "L-Ludwig? Is that you now?" She asked.

Gilbert stared confusedly at the two. "Ludwig, you know her?" He asked.

Ludwig turned to Gilbert and shook his head, "Never met her before. Who are you?" He asked Lovina.

Lovina sighed, "Oh nevermind, I'm Lovina. Just… Just don't mind what I said earlier." She said and cuddled the petit dog.

Ludwig glared at Gilbert as if saying 'I need explanations right now!' And Gilbert sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You need to wait for a little longer Lovina. We need to talk for a while." Gilbert said and invited Ludwig inside the kitchen.

Lovina just shrugged, "Why did I even expect that they'll remember me? They even barely remember what I am to them or what Feli is to them. Hey, Gilbird, tell me, did they changed a lot when we were away?" She asked the bird at the table.

The bird kind of nodded and then Lovina sighed. "Why did we even left them anyway? I wonder what happened to the others after a decade of separation? I never thought it would take that long." She asked herself but the animals around her looked at her smugly, Lovina blushed, "H-Hey! I'm not worried about them, I'm just wondering, okay?" She exclaimed.

The animals just shrugged and went back to what they were doing before, "Hmmp! Silly animals." She giggled.

~•~•~•~

Gilbert placed the plate down on the table and sat on the stool to look at Ludwig, who just glared at him.

"So, how did you find her?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert sighed, "She fall from the sky… I know you won't believe but that's what actually happened." He answered.

Ludwig softened his glare, "I thought you didn't used dru—" He was cut of by Gilbert's slam of his hand on the table.

"I said I didn't and that's what actually happened!! Man, West, you should learn to believe me more, you're all Veneziano here and Veneziano there!" Gilbert complained through blushed face.

Ludwig sighed, "Okay, I believe you but the question is, did you told her my name?" He asked.

Gilbert shook his head, "I did told her that you'll come home but I never mentioned your name." He said.

Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances, "Don't tell me… She's an assassin!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Don't fuck with me, I'm an angel." Someone said on the door.

The brothers turned to the door and saw Lovina standing and leaning on the door frame.

Gilbert chuckled nervously, "O-Oh, hey! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to just stay there." He said.

Lovina walked towards the counter near the brothers and sat on the counter which Ludwig disapproved. "I heard some ruckus and I checked it. I think you're just fine." She said.

Ludwig shook his head, "Please don't sit on the counter." He said.

Lovina cocked her head to the side and stare at Ludwig, "I thought you like this kind of thing before." She said.

Ludwig and Gilbert remembered a memory when they were still little…

 _"--! Dad left already! Come on! Come on! Let's play on the counter!" Gilbert said while dragging a petit woman towards the kitchen._

 _Ludwig shyly grabbed the hand of the other petit woman and looked up to her, "--, can you put me on the counter too?" He said._

 _The two women smiled and then they placed the brothers on the counter just to play their favorite cooking game._

Gilbert stared blankly at Lovina, "How did you know?" He asked.

Lovina left the counter and shrugged, "Who knows." She said and then left the room.

The brothers exchanged glances and then sighed. Those two petit women left them a decade ago so they forgot the identities of the women.

While at the same time, Alfred stared at the unconscious girl in front of him, "Man, who the hell are you?" He asked the girl. "At least you're so cute."

The girl hugged his bomber jacket that made her look so tiny in it. Alfred blushed too much that the blood went through his nose.

Lars on the other hand is still asleep but not before his sister screamed, "Ahh!!"

Lars woke up and felt a warm body next to him, "What are you scream—Ah!" He exclaimed when he stared at the naked girl on his bed.

Miguel smirked, "I never thought you'd sleep with a girl." He said and clapped his hand.

Antonio peeked in and clapped, "Congratulations, Lars." He said.

Lars blushed and the girl stirred, "Mm…" She moaned.

The people on the door laughed while Lars blushed redder. "Now you look like Romano! Haha! But Romano is cuter than you, lol." Antonio joked and then left before a bullet will stuck in his head.

Lars groaned in frustration and glared at his relatives at the door smirking at him, "I don't even know her." He admitted.

The others just laughed and then left him alone with the girl. "God, what punishment is this?" Lars asked. He was known as more attracted to guys but maybe that'll change.

"I love you…" The girl mumbled and cuddled herself that left Lars speechless to the cuteness.

~•~•~•~

While in a vacation cabin in Denmark, Matthias paced back and forth, "W-What should I do to this girl? I don't know anything… I'm glad my shirt is enough to cover her." He mumbled.

The girl stirred awake, "Hmm? Where am I?" She asked quietly.

Matthias turned to her yet the shirt is slipping off her shoulders so he rushed to hug her. "Hello! You're in Denmark, my vacation house. Do you know where do you live? I think you're just nearby." He said.

The girl was silenced, "I live in heaven." She said that made Matthias wanna cry.

'What should I do? Where are you Tina?!' He asked internally.

"It was once said that our imaginary friends are our Guardian Angels."

~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter 1: Welcome Back?_**

~•~•~•~

 ** _So, this is seemed to be my replacement to my HDC. I hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for "amelbelbaby64" and to that certain "guest" for reviewing last chapter. You two made me want to write this Chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

…

Alfred's day was like his usual days he have before. He walked the length of his small town, greeting the folks and stop at a nearby food stall near the road. It was like any other days but not before he saw a naked girl lying right in front of his path.

He panicked for a second and untied his hoodie around his waist to cover the petit girl. He looked around him and fortunately, no one was around to suspect him of anything.

Alfred sighed and decided to bring the girl at his house to settle everything.

...but it turned out differently, he's still staring at the unconscious girl.

He poked her, "Dude…when are you planning to wake up?" He mumbled.

The girl stirred awake due to his poking. The girl seemed irritated, "Mmm…!" She kicked Alfred _too_ hard and knocked him out from his chair.

Alfred groaned while rubbing the back of his head and pouted, "Hey! I saved your life and the that's how you treat your _hero_?!" He complained.

But when he looked up to the girl he saw her holding up a stick as a weapon, "W-Who are you?!" She asked.

Unfortunately, Alfred laughed…it didn't pleased the girl and she hit him with the stick. "I asked you who are you!" She glared.

Alfred wiped the forming tears on his eyes from the impact of the hit. "A-Alfred! Now happy?" He pouted.

The girl glared harder, "I don't like how you treat me, have manners, you worthless human!" She exclaimed.

Alfred didn't understand anything at all. _'Worthless human? She's a human too…right?'_ He thought. "But you are one." He said.

The girl laughed, "Haha! Are you blind? Can't you see these wings—?! Where's my wings?" She exclaimed when she saw that there's nothing behind her back.

Alfred stopped himself from laughing, "Y-You're a human too." He said.

The girl blushed, "I-I am an _angel,_ you git!" She said.

Alfred just nodded, "Yeah, yeah, can you tell me your name instead?" He asked.

The girl crossed her arms, "Alice." She simply said.

A memory struck Alfred in a sudden…

" _Oi, *****, don't leave yet, pweasee!" Alfred begged a blonde petit girl._

 _The girl just smiled a sad smile, "I'm sorry, I really need to go now Alfie. I promise, we'll play tomorrow."_

 _Alfred pouted as a pool of tears started to form as he grabbed the girl's skirt. "I want to play with you today and right now!" He demanded._

 _The girl smiled and got down to Alfred's eye level, "Ehh? Is the great hero crying?" She teased._

 _Alfred immediately wiped the tears, "I-I'm not crying! Silly *****!" He exclaimed._

 _The girl sighed, "Sure, sure. I will be back tomorrow okay?" She said and stood up._

 _Alfred shook his head, "Don't! Don't! Don't! Alfred will be lonely until dinner!" He said._

 _The girl sighed, "Okay, but just for an hour." She said while opening one eye to see his reaction._

 _Alfred shook his head. The girl sighed once again, "Just today, no more tomorrow." She said and they started playing on the plain green grass._

 _After that, the girl didn't appear the next day and so on. Alfred became a loner and started to learn to live by himself even he's still underage._

Alice waved a hand in front of Alfred's face, "Oi, are you okay?" She said.

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just fine never better." He said.

"Is this because someone left you before?" She asked that made Alfred widen his eyes.

His jaw left hanging, "H-How did you know?" He asked.

Alice mentally killed herself, "Lucky guess, I think?" She stuttered.

Alfred sighed, "Okay, I'll just make us breakfast, I forgot to buy myself a food earlier because of you." He said.

Alice stopped Alfred, "I can manage! Let me cook!" She said and proceeded to the kitchen.

Alfred smiled and said his _'thank you'._ Not knowing the upcoming disaster.

…

Meanwhile, at Lars's house, there was a little argument happening.

Bella, Lars's little sister, and Antonio were debating for who'll take care of the girl that suddenly appeared on Lars's bed while he was asleep. "I'll take care of her since I am a girl and I can assure her safety from you uneducated people!" She pouted.

Antonio slammed his hands on the table, "No I refuse! I took care of Romano when he was still a little boy and I can assure her everything she needed even if it requires my body—" Slap!

Bella glared, "Remember, _I am your girlfriend._ " She said and gave him a warning look.

Antonio grinned sheepishly, "Just saying…" He said.

Lars went in the little argument, "Idiots, this is my house, I will take care of her since I'm the only unemployed here and can watch over her anytime. Understood?" He said.

Bella and Antonio pouted, "But…" They started.

"No more buts and reasons! I will take care of her and it's settled." Lars exclaimed.

Miguel smirked as he sat with his mug on hand, "Good to know that you're taking interest to that girl." He said before sipping his coffee.

Lars glared at the Portuguese. "Shut your mouth Miguel." He demanded.

Miguel held his hands up and continued to take a sip.

The couple in the room just giggled, "Oi, you people should get your asses in the bathroom and prepare yourselves, because I can't afford going to another company after you'll get fired." Romano got inside the room.

Lars and Miguel nodded in agreement, "Romano's right." They agreed.

Bella stared at Romano, "Let me guess, you didn't get your coffee?" She said.

Romano glared, "You're a lady, better not argue. Yes, I didn't." He replied.

Antonio pouted, "Why if Bella asked you that, you're fine but if it's me, you'll let us feel the fire from hell." He complained.

The four people shook their heads and quickly reached for the door. "Condolences… Antonio, we'll never forget you." Miguel said and patted his back.

"Eh?—Ahhh!" Antonio screeched.

The people behind the door wiped their tears, "We will never ever forget you Antonio…" They said in unison.

"You bastard!"

Lars shook his head, "But it's you who bring your own death…" They all agreed with a nod.

…

While in a certain vacation house in Denmark. Matthias had a good talk with this girl named 'Nora'. He found out that Nora is a great comedian.

First, she said she's from _Heaven_ which is impossible but really funny for Matthias.

Second, she said that she used to have wings and a halo which is also impossible but still funny for him.

Lastly, she said that she fell from _Heaven_ and led her to this place.

Matthias laughed it all which is another mistake for him to do besides thinking that it's all a joke.

"You know what Matthias… you're irritating, you just laugh and laugh." Nora complained but still poker face.

Matthias grinned, "Because it's all funny!" He said.

Nora shook her head, "Idiot." She said.

Matthias stood up, "Okay, I'll bring you some food. Just wait for awhile." He said and quickly left her alone.

Nora saw a glass of water and decided to play with it. "I wonder how Alice and the others were doing… I hope she won't cook something again." She said as she form the water as Alice's pouty face.

She giggled, "Mmm… It would be fun to witness it though." She said.

Matthias returned and saw the floating water with a form of a face above the glass so he quickly went back inside from where he was before.

"I didn't saw a floating water at all…Man, what did I just saw?" He gasped.

…

Gilbert sighed as he watched Ludwig left the house after they ate lunch. He really miss those days where they'll spend most of their time together with those girls.

Lovina leaned on the door frame. "Oi, deaf bastard." She called out.

Gilbert turned and gloomed, "I've been blessed with a beauty but with a bad mouth… what now?" He asked.

Lovina shook her head, "Never mind, you seemed to have no interest at all." She said and then went inside the house, "Go, continue your dramatic scene over there." She continued.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Tch, call me if you actually have something to say." He shook his head.

Lovina threw something at him.

It was a small sheet of paper, it said, _"Who are they?"_

Gilbert being himself, "…what?" Didn't understand at all.

…

 _Those Guardian Angels can be seen by children like how we see our imaginary friends._

 _But soon they'll fade._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Can You Remember?**_

…

 _ **Please:**_ _ **Review, Favorite and Alert!**_

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Hallo! I am updating because of those mentioned names above, thank you very much.**_

 _ **I'll update sooner if that's what you want.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I actually have this bad habit of changing the characters' attitudes, sorry about that. But if** _ **you**_ **were referring to what happened to Antonio after he complained, it's actually Romano who beat him up. If it really** _ **is**_ **Belgium you were talking about at the scene where they're debating over the girl, I'm really sorry. I'll fix my habit.**

 _ **I don't own Hetalia.**_

…

"Oww! Oww! Oww! That's hurts!" Antonio pouted while Bella's treating his bruises after Romano head butted him, real hard.

Bella sighed, "It's your fault though. You know Roma is easy to anger especially you're a guy." She said and continued to treat him.

Lars shook his head, "Now you got to have a day off because of it." He reminded.

Antonio sighed, "Now that Romano became a young adult, his attacks gets stronger and stronger." He gloomed.

Lars rolled his eyes and fixed his scarf. "You should be worried when it'll be the way around." He said before taking his wallet and reached for the door.

Bella turned to him with confusion, "Where are you going Big Brother?" She asked and stopped mid way treating Antonio.

Lars didn't even bother to look back, "I'll buy that naked girl some clothes, so I'll be out for some time." He said.

Bella giggled and then nodded, "Okay~" She said and continued to treat Antonio.

Lars nodded before leaving the house.

"Don't forget the undergarments!" Antonio called out to Lars just barely.

Bella laughed lightly, "Eh~ don't be like that Toni. Now, stay put. Or you'll hurt yourself like now." She said and continued.

While Lars outside blushed, _'…I didn't thought about it…"_

…

The said naked girl grabbed a large shirt and went downstairs. She spotted Bella treating Antonio's bruises and she giggled.

She walked towards them and patted Bella on her shoulder, "Umm… maybe I can help…?" She said.

Bella looked up and squeaked, "Ah-haha. Sure." She said and gave space for the unknown girl.

"So what's your name?" Bella asked.

The girl turned to her and smiled gently, "Madeline." She replied.

Bella nodded, "Oh~ so, where are you from, Madeline?" She asked.

Madeline continued to smile, "Heaven, but I know you won't believe me but it's true. It's a long story, you want to hear it?" She asked Bella who was in the near laughter.

She nodded, "Sure, I would like to."

Madeline nodded and started, "Okay, so, two decades ago, me and my fellow angels were looking after little boys as their guardian angels but you likely call us your imaginary friends. But after a decade, we decided to look after them personally as humans and some of us fell in love with those boys they took care of. We know it's a taboo to fell in love with you human beings and we were punished to be human ourselves. But we never thought it'll take a decade to arrive here." She explained.

Bella nodded, "Ahh… now I quite understand it." She said.

 _'That means Big Brother didn't slept with her? Ehh… I'm disappointed.'_ Bella pouted inwardly with the thought.

"How can you know all of these information even for a decade? Not that I'm acting know it all but I guess you should be more confused this time." Bella asked.

Madeline giggled, "I don't know why but I think I was left conscious all this time." She said.

Antonio yawned but then cringed after he felt pain. Bella sighed while Madeline look at him with those worried eyes. "Who made these bruises, it's pretty deep though." Madeline said.

Bella giggled, "Don't worry, we've been through this all the time. He's just an idiot that have the ability to piss off one of our housemate." She said.

Madeline nodded, "Mind if I touch it?" She asked.

Bella nodded, "Just don't go any further, I'm his girlfriend." She said.

Madeline laughed, "No way I would." She said before starting to touch the bruises. Much to Bella's amazement, each touch a golden light glow beneath her fingers.

After removing her hands, Bella took a look about what happened to Antonio and she realized…

He's perfectly fine.

…

"TINA!" Matthias whined as he cling to his sister. "I'm so happy that you came!" He whined.

Berwald, the boyfriend of his sister, shook his head. "I thought you left the habit of taking girls over your house." He said.

Nora on the other hand keep on staring at them, "…" She remained silent.

Matthias hugged the petit girl and whined, "Tina! I don't know what to do to her since she just suddenly appeared in my vacation house! I barely even give attention to Berwald right now because of it." He whined over and over again.

Tina smiled, "First, we should buy her clothes. Second, make her understand her situation. And lastly, let's decide of who'll take care of her." She said.

Matthias nodded, "Thank you!" He cried.

Nora is currently on the state of… _jealousy_.

…

Alfred thanked God for making a sign that he'll be homeless soon if he didn't realized the black smoke from the kitchen where Alice is.

At first he thought it's just a normal cooking accident but it seemed dangerous based from the dark smoke flooding all over the house.

Alfred scratched the back of his head while glaring at the petit girl in front of him. "Just… Just… Just how the hell did you commit such an accident in just five minutes?!" He asked angrily.

Alice looked away, "It's how I cook…" She said.

Alfred shook his head, "Okay, I forgive you but how can replace all of these? I don't have enough money!" He whined.

Alice turned to him, "I can help." She said.

"It doesn't have any business with cooking so okay. How can you help? Are you rich?" Alfred asked.

Alice smirked, "No need for that." She said and went inside the kitchen.

Alfred tilted his head to the side. "…how?" He asked himself.

"Oi, listen, if you'll fix that on your own, I'll help—woah!" As he opened the door, Alice were touching each damage and each touch there's a yellowish glow appears. And what more, they're all fix after.

Alfred clasped his mouth, "What…the heck?!" He exclaimed.

…

Gilbert went inside the house to ask Lovina what did she mean about it.

He stared at the piece of paper, "Hey grumpy girl, what do you mean about this? You know—" He looked up and saw that Lovina is sleeping quietly with the dogs around her.

Gilbert blushed, "She's so cute despite her attitude~" He cooed.

She hugged the petit dog close to her and pressed the dog to her breasts that made Gilbert jealous.

He pouted, "Hmmph! Why do they always get to be so close to girls?! I'm their awesome master here." He crossed his arms.

"She's so fast to sleep, huh?" Gilbert said before lifting Lovina up and move her to _her_ supposed to be room.

Gilbird and the dogs were grinning on their mind, _"Pssh~ Master finally see his red string."_ They said on their language which can't be understand by us humans.

…

 _ **Chapter 3: Magic Revealed**_

…

 _ **Please: Review, Favorite and Alert**_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Sorry this is late, I had a quite busy schedule because of the exams and projects._


End file.
